thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
NightClan
Welcome! The owner of this Clan is Emberstar23. Ask in the comments to join with the following information: Name: Gender: Eye Color: Pelt Description: Family: Family must be a cat that already exists. To be family, the owner of the cat must agree. Description NightClan is a Clan of the fast, the cunning, and the heroic. Though we tend to be sly and reserved, we can be fun-loving and friendly. Territory We share territory with MoonClan and WaterClan. We live in a pine forest dotted with bushes and swamps. Our main pRey are mice, voles, and other furry animals. Occasionally, we will eat scaly things. Others we role play with *WaterClan *MoonClan Members Leader: :Darkstar- a night-black tom with startlingly green eyes. He has streaks of white on him. He is kind to his Clan, but can be aggressive. (Emberstar) Deputy: :Lightningsky- a black she-cat who looks remarkably like Darkstar, who is her father. She is sarcastic and a great fighter. (Emberstar) '''Medicine Cat: :Moonbriar- a silky gray she-cat with an excellent memory and delicate, nimble paws. (Emberstar) Warriors: :Antpelt- red-brown tom with two black paws and two red paws. He has very long whiskers and clever green eyes. He is an excellent fighter, and cares about his family very much. (Emberstar) (Mate: Poolleaf) :Amberfire- black and amber-brown she-cat with specks of ginger and very pale white-tipped fur and beautiful dark amber eyes. Loyal to the end and to the warrior code, grumpy at times. (Emberstar) :Rivereyes- A black tom with river blue eyes. (Prowllu) Apprentices: :Pinepaw- handsome brown tom with white streaks and dots, and stunning blue eyes. He was a former kitty pet called Pine, and decided to join NightClan. (Emberstar) Mentor: Antpelt Queens: :Poolleaf- soft gray and white she-cat with with tortoiseshell dots and tail, and sparkling, ice-blue eyes. Sensitive, honest, and a mother to all. (Emberstar) Kits: :Fallowkit- tortoiseshell she-kit with brown ears and green eyes. She has a short temper and loves to listen to stories. (Daughter of Poolleaf and Antpelt) (Emberstar) :Shimmerkit- stunningly beautiful black she-kit with soft specks of silver and clear, sky-blue eyes. She is kind and respectful, and dreams of being leader someday and serving her Clan to the end of her life. (Daughter of Poolleaf and Antpelt) (Emberstar) Elders: :::::::::::Cats outside the Clan Loners: :Thorn- large, muscularL pale ginger tom with nicked ear and dark green eyes. (Mate: Star.) (Ivyclaw) :Star- sleek black she-cat with small white spots on her back that look like stars and ice-blue eyes. She is currently expecting Thorn's kits. (Mate: Thorn.) (Ivyclaw) Rogues: Kittypets: 'RPG' Remember to always sign with four ~'s.-'' ---------- "Lightningsky! What are the reports?" Darkstar called to his daughter. Lightningsky looked up from where NightClan's medicine cat, Moonbriar, was treating a scrape on her pad. "All's quiet on the borders."--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 21:12, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ---------- "Amberfire! Lead a hunting patrol, please. Make sure those loners aren't coming back," Lightningsky ordered. "What if they do?" she asked. Lightningsky looked at Amberfire. "Then let them go with some prey to take home," she replied in a voice dripping with sarcasm.--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 13:21, July 28, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ---------- Shimmerkit sat in front of Mousefur with her sister as the elder finished up a story of the great long-ago Clans. "I wish I could've been in LionClan!" Fallowkit mewed, rearing up and batting at the air. Shimmerkit chuckled, and Mousefur smiled. "You would have been a great warrior," Mousefur told the energetic kit.--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 20:04, July 29, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ---------- Lightningsky led Amberfire and Rivereyes along the WaterClan border. "Do you smell anything?" she asked. Rivereyes' blue eyes lit up. "I thought I smelled something." Lightningsky scowled. "If they crossed the border, we'll sort them out."--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 00:08, July 31, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ---------- Darkstar chewed on a rabbit with his daughter, Lightningsky. A hard day of patrols and hunting had wiped out the Clan, and they were all resting.Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 23:38, July 31, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ---------- Shimmerkit skidded to a halt in front of Lightningsky with her sister. "We're ready to go on patrol!" Shimmerkit mewed. Lightningsky sighed inwardly, but outside she gave a weak smile. "Patrols are only for warriors, little kits," she explained. Shimmerkit immediately frowned. "Are you saying we're not warriors?" she growled. Fallowkit sank low to the ground, ready to launch an attack.Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 21:19, August 2, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ---------- "And this is the medicine den," Antpelt finished. He was taking his new apprentice, Pinepaw, on a tour of camp and territory. Pinepaw had been a kittypet, but had heard about the Clans and wanted to join.Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice'']] 20:20, August 3, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Category:Role Play Clans